


Cookies

by metaphorical_whore



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Pre-Twilight, Twilight Renaissance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphorical_whore/pseuds/metaphorical_whore
Summary: She was alone in the forest when she first heard his voice. She froze in fear and watched as the man approached her.Kathy Miller has lived her entire life in a cabin in the woods right outside of Forks. Word starts to spread of a new family that has come to town, and Kathy takes it upon herself to welcome her new neighbors. She warms up to Emmett and feelings arise. However, maybe her instinct was warning her when the two first met. As Kathy learns more about Emmett, her Quileute heritage is also brought into light.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett McCarthhy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first work and I hope you enjoy!  
> The story takes place in 2003.

Two eggs  
A pinch of salt  
One cup of butter  
Three cups of flour  
A dash of baking soda  
One cup of white sugar  
One cup of brown sugar  
A dash of baking powder  
Two cups of chocolate chips  
A few drops of vanilla extract

***bake for ten minutes

I put the trays in the oven and shut the door. I have the recipe memorised, but I had to double check to see if I set the timer. There have been a few instances in the past where I had forgotten, only to have an entire batch become inedible.

Halfway through the baking process my uncle comes into the kitchen, “How much longer? They smell good”.

I look back at the timer, “About five more minutes or so. These are for the neighbors, I don’t want you eating them all”.

He shrugged, “Alright, alright. I promise I’ll only eat a few”.

I narrowed my eyes at my uncle, “A few means three or less, Uncle Scott”.

“You’ve got my word”.

Usually, I believe my uncle. He’s a very trustworthy man, but his appetite gets the best of him at times. He eats. Alot. Because of that, he’s the one that does a majority of the cooking around the house, but he cannot bake for the life of him. But I think it’s a fair trade off, he does the main meals and I do the desserts.

A couple weeks ago there was talk around the town that there was a new family moving to Forks. Forks is a small town, and the newcomers gave everyone something to gossip about. Not too many people come here for a fresh start.

My Uncle and I live in the woods, a little ways away from the town. He built the cabin that we live in himself. He’s very handy, but I prefer not to tell him that too much as he’s got a bit of an ego. He’s a carpenter. Anytime one of the houses in Forks needs a repair (which is quite often due to the weather) someone just gives him a call and he’s off to work.

The timer for the cookies went off. I slipped on my oven mitts and put the trays on top of the stove to cool off. My uncle heard the timer as well and tried grabbing one of the cookies. I attempted to stop him, I really did, but it was too late. He had burnt his hand and rushed over to the sink to run his hand under cold water.

“Tsk, tsk,” I teased, “you should know better than that by now” .

He huffed and continued to tend to his hand.

Once the cookies were cooled down enough I transferred them to a tupperware container and headed out the door. As I was leaving I called out, “I’ll be back later!”

“Just don’t stay out too late!” my uncle yelled from the living room with his recovered hand and plate of three cookies.

I put the tub of cookies in the basket and hopped on my lilac bike. The new neighbors aren’t supposed to live too far away, just about three miles give or take. Still, the closest neighbors that I have ever had. I’ve seen the house a few times over the years on my walks around the forest and this will be the first time I’ll see someone living in it. It’s such a beautiful home, I always thought it deserved a nice family to go with it.

Making sure not to smush the cookies, I peddled along the gravel road until I came across the house. The garage doors were open and I saw some sports cars, but not a moving van in sight. Maybe the van already came early? They only moved in here a few days ago.

I parked my bike against a tree, grabbed the cookies, and made my way towards the front door. I hesitated, thinking of ways to introduce myself before I pressed the doorbell. A woman with honey brown hair and kind eyes opened the door.

“Hi, I’m Kathy. I’m your neighbor”

The woman smiled, “Hello Kathy! It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Esme, please come inside”. I stepped in the house and was amazed at how light and airy the interior was.

“I brought over some cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood- well, it’s not much of a neighborhood.” I handed the container to Esme and she smiled.

“That’s very kind of you. Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee? Tea?”

  
“Oh, um, tea please.” Coffee gives me headaches.

I followed her into the kitchen and sat on a barstool at the counter. She put the cookies down and prepared a kettle of water on the stove. While the water warmed she opened up a cupboard full of china and started to gently arrange the cookies on a display platter. I was surprised by how quickly it seemed that everything was already unpacked. As far as I could tell, there were no open boxes or tape laying around the house.

I saw something move behind me and turned in the chair to meet a short girl around my age. She beamed, “Hi, I’m Alice! I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but you must be Kathy.”

“Yup, I’m Kathy. Well, my full name is Katherine, but I prefer Kathy”.

“That’s a pretty name” she swiveled herself onto the stool next to me.

“Oh, thank you! So is ‘Alice’. It has a nice ring to it”

Esme placed a mug of tea on the counter in front of me. I gave her my thanks and took a small sip.

“You go to Forks, right? How is the school there?” Alice asked.

“It’s alright. I’ll be a junior once summer break is over. Most of the teachers are passionate about their jobs and the kids there like to stay in their own cliques. You might get some attention though, since you’re new to town”.

“Good to know,” she nodded, “my siblings usually like to keep to themselves in school”.

“Your siblings?” I repeated.

“Oh yes. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie.”

“Wow, you have a big family”

Esme joined in on our conversation, “My husband Carlilse and I adopted”

At that moment a pale blond man, who I’m assuming is Carlisle, walked into the kitchen.

“I see we have company, and that my wife already beat me to introductions. Nonetheless, I’m Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen.” he made his way over to Esme and lovingly put his hand around her waist. “Rosalie, Edward, come and say hello” he called out.

Seconds later a blonde girl around my height walked into the room followed by a boy with an auburn tint in his disheveled hair. They both made their first impressions, however Rosalie seemed a bit guarded in her actions. She had a perfect posture and kept her arms crossed.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” I spoke through the slight tension in the room, “Rosalie, I love your outfit. You have a nice taste in fashion”.

“Thanks” she replied coolly.

“You think Rosalie’s fashion is nice?” Alice scoffed at her sister, “The next time you come over I’ll show you what real fashion looks like”.

“Whatever, Alice” Rosalie said as she left the room.

“Oh, uhm, alright” I had no idea how to respond to a comment like that. I took a few more sips of my tea.

“Hey Alice, I thought you said you had a few more siblings?” I continued.

Edward spoke up, “Jasper and Emmett are... running errands right now. They’ll be back later”

“Ah. I see”. I looked around the kitchen to see if there was a clock. I had been at the neighbors hours for quite some time already and I promised my Uncle Scott I wouldn’t be out too late.

Edward seemed to notice me looking around, “It’s about five fourty”.

“Oh, thank you. I really should get going. I don’t want to ride my bike in the dark. Thank you for the tea Esme, and it was great to talk!”

Esme and Carlisle walked me to the door and Alice flashed me another smile.

“Take care now” Carlisle said as I got on my bike. I gave one last wave goodbye before pedaling back to my cabin.

______

I opened the door with my key and walked through the front door. The t.v. was showing the news and my uncle was in the kitchen again, this time making dinner.

“Hey Kathy. Steak, broccoli, and potatoes for me; fried tofu, broccoli, and carrots for you. How are the neighbors?”

“They’re nice,” I said as I washed my hands. I set the table and got us both a glass of water. “It’s a big family, there’s the husband Carlisle, his wife Esme, and their four or five adopted kids. I didn’t get to meet all of the kids, but the ones that I did meet seem to be around my age”

“Phew that’s a big lot of them” my uncle said as he sat down at the table with me.

We ate the rest of our dinner in a comfortable silence. After helping wash up with the dishes I headed upstairs into my bedroom. I needed some alone time. It was a draining to meet so many new people all at once. I sat at my desk and gathered together my pencils and notepad. I drew the outside greenery from what I could see through the window. The rest of the night was nice and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Cookies ch. 2

I woke up to the sound of purring. My cat Bert was lying on my stomach with his eyes halfway shut. I decided to stay in bed for a couple minutes longer. He looked like he was comfortable.  
Ernie was on the pillow next to my own. His tail gently swooshed by my ear. This is my absolute favorite way to wake up. 

As much as I love being surrounded by my cats, I wanted to get up and ready for the day. I gently nudged Bert off my stomach and onto the bed. He gave me a look of annoyance and mozied his way on over to Ernie. They snuggled up on the pillow together. Adorable. 

I swung my legs off the bed and felt the cold wood floor. I pulled on a pair of socks and made my way downstairs for breakfast. 

There was heat emitting from the fireplace, but no fire. My uncle must have gotten up before me. I tread on into the kitchen and notice a note on the fridge.

‘Going to the Newtons for some repairs. I made pancakes. I’ll be back this afternoon’

I got myself a short stack and some syrup. I didn’t heat them up, I prefer my pancakes cold. 

After eating I filled up Bert and Ernie’s food and water bowls. The fat boys came running as soon as they heard the crinkle of the food bag. 

I went back upstairs, took a quick shower and got dressed. 

I decided on a long baby blue skirt and a light sweater. The weather channel said it’s supposed to be a little bit warmer today, but not by much. 

I looked in the mirror and tried putting my hair in a ponytail, but there was one section of my hair that kept sticking up and would not cooperate whatsoever. Nevermind. I’ll just keep my hair down for the day. It’s a little frizzy, but I can live with that. 

I took my pocket notebook from my nightstand, a pencil and a pen and made my way out of the house. 

I started walking towards the back of the house and further into the woods on my usual route. I’ve gone this way so many times I made my own path in the dirt. I make sure to walk quietly so I don’t scare any of the critters. Usually I’ll see a couple birds, maybe a squirrel or two. My favorite to see out here are the deer. They like to drink down by the river but I have to be real careful so I don’t scare them off. In the spring time I’ll be lucky if I can see a doe and her fawn, but it’s summer and all of the fawns are independent by now. 

A bluejay caws overhead and I watch as it blinks at me. It’s begging for food and I lift my hand up to show that it’s empty. As pretty as they are I have never seen another bird that begs as much as a bluejay. 

I finally made my way over to my favorite spot along the river bank. It’s not a big river, at its widest I’d say it goes about twelve feet across, and at its deepest about ten feet. It’s good for swimming in on warmer days. 

Here the forest floor turns from dirt and undergrowth into a rough sand. I sit on a fallen tree and open my notebook. The tree hadn’t always been here. It toppled over the last big storm that we had, but I was grateful to have something else to sit on other than a rock. I took the pen from out of my pocket and start to write about the bluejay. I like to keep short journal entries about the nature I see on my walks. 

I take a break from my writing and look up across the river. There’s a buck making his way over to the waterline. I quietly turn the page of my notebook and start to sketch his antlers. I can see a break on one of his left antlers. He must have broken it in a fight. Right as I’m about to start drawing his face the buck freezes in place. I stop moving the pen and try to remain still. It’s eyes widened and then it fled. 

I let out a sigh. I’ve never been able to draw a deer completely before it runs off somewhere. 

An unfamiliar male voice interrupts the silence, “Hey”.

I spring up from the log and look around me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. No one else goes out here except for my Uncle Scott, except, that wasn’t his voice. 

I look behind me and there’s a tall man walking over towards me. 

I take a few steps back, not breaking eye contact with the man. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you”

I don’t say anything. My voice is caught in my throat. I feel like the deer.

“I’m Emmett,” he continues. He stops moving and waits for me to speak.

The name sounds familiar, but I don’t know any Emmetts and I certainly have never seen him before. I’m alone in the forest and there’s a stranger in front of me and my uncle is at the Newtons and-

“I moved in next door. You met my family yesterday?” 

“Oh” I let out my breath. That’s where I’ve heard the name before. One of the Cullen girls mentioned it to me yesterday. “I just felt my heart in my lungs. I’m not used to anyone else being out here”

He laughs, “It looked like it. I’m assuming you’re Kathy?”

I nodded, still feeling a little uneasy. 

“So tell me Kathy, what are you doing out here” he starts to close the distance between us and I make my way back over to the fallen tree. 

“I could ask the same to you”

“Mhm, you could. But I asked first” he smirked.

I sat back down on the tree, “I was journaling…”

Emmett eyes the notebook and pen on the ground and picks it up. He starts to look at the page it fell open on.

“I’d rather you didn’t” I reached out my hand to take the notebook back. 

“Okay, alright. Just curious” he shrugs, closes the notebook and hands it to me.

“So what are you doing out here?” I ask.

“You know, taking a stroll”

I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“What?”

I eyed Emmett. He’s a big person. He had the type of muscles that made it obvious he worked out and took care of himself. I could easily see the school coaches recruiting him for football in the fall. “You do not look like the type of person that just ‘takes a stroll’”

“And why’s that?” he intrigued, raising one eyebrow at my remark.

“You look more like a gym rat”

He lets out a good loud laugh, “Is that what you think?”

“Yup” I smile at him. He’s got a killer laugh. The genuine type that bellows throughout his whole body. He plops himself down next to me on the tree. “You know…I never did get the chance to ask why you guys moved here...” 

“My dad Carlisle is a doctor and he got a job transfer to Forks’ hospital” he spoke like he had rehearsed that line. No doubt it was in preparation for being the new kid in a small town where everyone already knows each other.

“Ah, makes sense”

“Yeah, it’s a nice change of pace. We used to live in Alaska.” 

“Alaska? And I thought that it was desolate here” huh, I guess that explains his pale skin. He looks like he hasn’t seen the sun in quite some time. 

“What about you? How long have you been here for?”

“My whole life, born and raised.”

He lets out a low whistle, “Small town life. You ever get tired of it?”

“Sometimes. I don’t dread it here like some other people, but I do wish I could travel every once in a while.”

“So why don’t you?”

“I don’t have a car and I’m scared to drive” I admit. 

“I love driving. I’ve got a Jeep, I could take you around sometime” he boasted.

“Mhm, sounds nice” 

The conversation died down. I like Emmett, he’s nice. He’s much more open than the rest of his siblings. Alice was nice to me, but being around her took a lot of energy out of me. The way that she spoke was quick, and her mannerisms were sporadic. It’s not her fault, I know that she has good intentions. It’s just that I prefer the quiet. It takes me a while to warm up to other people. It felt odd to be out here with another person, but Emmett wasn’t draining. 

I notice that I’m spacing out and look back toward Emmett. 

He’s looking at me. 

I take in his appearance. He’s got brown hair with some curl to it. His face is boxy. His eyes are golden. Like honey brown, but less brown and more honey. 

“Hey, uh” I start.

He lifts his eyebrows, “Yeah?” 

“I know this is gonna sound weird, but can I draw you? I was drawing a deer, but it ran off.”

“Sure. How do you want me? Like this?” he rested his pointer finger and thumb against his chin in an exaggerated manner.

I gave a small laugh, “If that works for you”.

I shift on the tree so that I’m directly facing him and open my notebook to a clean page. I get the pencil from out of my skirt pocket and start on his face. I’ve never really drawn people before. My previous models pertaining only to nature and animals.

A couple minutes pass and I decide that this is as good as my drawing is going to get. 

“Okay, there” I put my pencil down. 

“Am I allowed to see?”

I hesitated. Usually, I would say no, but it is a picture of him after all. “...If you want”. 

I turn the notebook over so he can see.

He starts laughing, “Why is my head a square?”

“Because it looks like a square!” I turn the notebook back around.

“I’m only teasing, Kathy” 

“Sure you are” 

“Alright, my turn to draw you” 

“Do you even draw?” I said, sounding snootier than I had intended. I was a bit hurt by his reaction at my drawing.

“I can give it a shot” there was arrogance in his voice. 

I hand the notebook and pencil to him. He starts on the same page that I drew him on. He finishes within seconds. 

“Ta-da” his voice rang in a sing song tone.

I take a look at his drawing. It’s a stick figure. A stick figure with long curly hair. 

“Wow… that's a masterpiece” I joked.

“Finally, someone who understands true art” he smiled and I felt less self concious about my own work.

My stomach growled. I had lost track of the time. I think it’s way past lunch. 

“Sounds like a gremlin” he remarked with a hint of amusement.

“I know, I should probably head back and get something to eat. Do you want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good. But I’ll walk back with you if that’s alright”

“That's fine” 

Emmett lept himself off of the tree and offered me his hand up. It was freezing cold, as if I had just stuck my bare hand in snow. 

“Oh my god, you’re freezing”

“It’s just a little cold out, no big deal” he said nonchalantly. He must be one of those guys that for no reason whatsoever will wear shorts in the winter. Weird. 

On the walk back I kept my eyes out for any other critters but I didn’t see any. 

Once I made it back to the cabin I opened the door and once again offered Emmett some lunch. He declined. As usual Bert and Ernie were waiting by the entrance for me. Except, something unusual happened. When I opened the door Bert ran all the way upstairs and Ernie stayed in place and hissed at Emmett. Bert tends to be shy, but he’s never outright ran away from someone before. And I have never heard Ernie hiss before. 

“I’m so sorry about my cat! He’s actually very affectionate” 

Emmett waved it off, “It’s all good. I’m more of a dog person anyways” 

“Yeah, well it was nice hanging out with you, and I’ll see you around!”

“See ya, Kathy”

I shut the door and cradled Ernie in my arms. 

“What has gotten into you?” I buried my face in his fur. He was still ticked off, but tolerant of me. 

My uncle Scott came in through the door a moment later. He looked at me skeptically, “Who was that walking down our driveway?”

“Oh, that’s Emmett. He’s one of the neighbor’s kids.”

“Kid? He looks about twenty”

I shrugged. I don’t know how old Emmett is, and honestly, my uncle isn’t wrong.

“No boys in the house when I’m not here” my uncle was stern. 

“Alright. And besides, he didn’t come in the house, he just walked me back”

“If you say so”, my uncle said before he went into his room to change out of his work clothes.

I put Ernie on his favorite spot on the sofa and watched as Bert slowly made his way downstairs again.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I treated myself to a bubble bath. As the water filled the tub I put my hair in a bun and washed my face at the sink. White foam covered my face and started to dribble down my neck. I rinsed off the soap and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My light brown skin had that fresh glow that only happens right after a wash. I had a few acne spots on my chin, but I’m not too bothered by it. 

I slowly let myself into the tub, one leg at a time. The steam from the water danced in the air and I eventually became accustomed to the temperature change. I sat back and watched as the water raised over my body. I had to bend my knees in order to fit my legs in the tub. I closed my eyes and relaxed. 

There was a light knock at the bathroom door. “What?” I answered.

“I just got a call from Billy Black. We’re invited to a bonfire tomorrow evening. Do you want to go?” my uncle asked through the door.

“Sure” 

I sank deeper into the water. It’s been a while since I’ve been on the rez. I like it there, and the people in the tribe are nice, but I don’t feel like I fit in. I didn’t grow up with all of the other kids there. I look different than them, not by much, but enough to make a difference.

I remember visiting often with my mom when I was younger. She would be talking to some of her old friends while she sent me off to play with the kids my age. The kids had a special connection, the type that was formed by spending their entire lifetime playing with one another. Meanwhile I was the one that would show up here and there and had to be included. They never excluded me for that matter, but there was an obvious lack of connection. 

However, I was good friends with Leah. She was excluded from most of the girl friend groups because she was a bit of a tomboy, and for the same reason the boys didn’t want to include her either. I suppose two outcasts make a good team. 

Well, that was until she started dating Sam. I was happy for her, and Sam is a nice guy. But there was a change in our relationship dynamic ever since they got together. I started seeing her less because of that, but also because I have other friends from school in Forks that were closer to where I live. 

On top of that, I’ve gone to the rez less frequently ever since my mom passed. She was the bridge between my two cultures. 

It’ll be nice to see Leah again though. I talked to her on the phone a few weeks ago but it’s been a little over a month since I last saw her in person. 

The water had started to get cold and with that I got out of the bath and dried off. I went into my bedroom to get changed into pajamas. 

Bert was already on the bed. His legs were tucked underneath him, making him look like a fat loaf of bread. Ernie sat alert at the window sill, his tail flickering with annoyance. 

“What’s the matter?” 

His ears were pointed back and his ridge was raised. His blue eyes were narrowing in on something by the tree closest to the house. Silly cat probably sees an owl on a tree branch. I closed the window so he wouldn’t jump out to go owl hunting. 

“Come on boy, time for bed” I patted the pillow next to mine in hopes that he will settle down for the night. He was adamant on staying by the window. 

“Alright, fine” I shut off the lamp and cocooned myself in the blankets. 

I could make out Ernie’s silhouette from the moonlight spilling into the window.


End file.
